


All's Fair In Love And War

by BellarkeFeels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overprotective, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeFeels/pseuds/BellarkeFeels
Summary: Clarke wants to go out on a hunt, but Bellamy let's his overprotective feelings get in the way, leading to them both having to admit their feelings.





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in Season 1, idk exactly when.

“You’re not going on that hunt, Princess.” Bellamy snarled, already on full attack.   
“Excuse me?” Clarke was taken aback, who the fuck did he think he was? She wanted to be a functioning member of this camp. The med work had been slow and she felt unimportant, lazy. She was trying to help and here he was treating her like Octavia, like his responsibility.   
“You heard me. Let’s not argue. Not now.” Bellamy sounded exasperated. She did not understand why he cared. They’d slept together a few times now, but certainly not enough for a man as stoic as Bellamy to form any sort of attachment.   
Clarke tried to ignore him and keep walking, but Bellamy picked her up. She squirmed a little, but she was no real match for him. His arms locked her in place and she gave up. Words were her only chance.

 

“Where are you taking me?” She demanded. “I’m your co-leader, not your property. You have no right to do this!” She was yelling now.   
“We’re at war with the Grounders, Princess. All’s fair in war.” He paused, then muttered, “love and war.” The word love stopped her fight. She closed her eyes and laid back in his arms, relaxed. She felt safe for the first time in a long time, pissed off but safe. Eventually he placed her down inside the ship. He grunted at Miller to watch her.   
The instant he was gone, she was pissed again. She wasn’t the type of girl to let sweet talk, and words like “love” convince her to let him push her around. But it didn’t really seem to matter if she let him. He was headstrong, and stronger than her. Finn would stand up for her, but they weren’t on great terms and he was physically no match for Bellamy. 

 

“Miller, tell your boss he’s got no right to do this.” She hissed at the man standing by the door.   
“Bellamy doesn’t follow your moral code. ‘Whatever the hell we want,’ remember? It’s law of the jungle out here. I’m not going to piss him off just so you can put yourself in danger.”   
“Danger? You guys act like I’m incapable of self-defense.”  
“I’m sure you’re quite capable.” Miller rolled his eyes. “Bellamy’s more so. We have plenty of hunters and he doesn’t want to risk you when you can barely shoot a gun. He cares for you, Clarke. Damnit, I’d be on this hunt right now if he didn’t - or if you weren’t so immune to taking someone else’s advice.” Miller sounded pissed now too. Everyone was pissed at her, and for what? Wanting to help? Wanting to hunt? Wanting to do anything but wait around for someone to get hurt? She settled into cry, and Miller didn’t seem to care. It wasn’t his job to do so. He was as pissed off at having to guard her as she was at being guarded.

 

“How does it feel, Clarke? How does it feel being bossed around?” Octavia popped up through the hatch.   
“Like shit!” Clarke spat. “I don’t ever want to talk to that douche again.”  
“I’ve been there.” Octavia’s tone softened. “But you have to forgive him. He thinks he’s taking care of you. He thinks you’re in danger right now. And when he thinks that, he’ll choose your safety over your wishes anytime.”  
“What gives him that right?” Clarke demanded.  
“Law of the jungle, I suppose. Bellamy takes care of his own - for better or for worse.” She wasn’t quite sure how to process that answer. There was no real government beyond her and Bellamy, and she couldn’t afford to wage war with him over an act of love.

 

“Thanks Miller.” Bellamy came through the hatch. “Would you like to talk, Clarke? Or are you content to keep glaring at me?” It stung weirdly that he was calling her by her real name.   
“I’ll talk.” She responded. Bellamy sent Octavia and Miller to go smoke the meat.   
“Are you pissed at me?” It was hard to be pissed at him, shirtless with rock hard abs. But she had to be, right?  
“I… I don’t know. I understand that you care about me and it gives you that demanding protective streak you get. But that doesn’t give you the right to manhandle me.”  
“If you’d rather march to danger, I think it does.” His tone was short, quick to match hers.  
“I love you! I don’t want to fight.” She blurted out. He answered her with his lips, and she fell into his. There was a silent agreement. Bellamy would be Bellamy, and Clarke would be Clarke, and in the end they’d always make up - perhaps like this.


End file.
